Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170419233551/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170710113635
Elsa of Arendelle was seated on her bed in her bedroom in another rich place away from Arendelle, she was in her beautiful, lovely, pretty blue pajamas nightgown/dress, reading, but she felt as if she was being watched, she kept looking at her beautiful, lovely, pretty, recently pedicured barefeet, as if something was wrong with them. Elsa's toenails were beautifully painted colorfully blue and her soles of her feet were really soft. She wrinkled her soles of her feet and wiggled her toes relaxingly. Plus, she was adjusting to the cool air on her soles to easily relax them. She also scrunched her sexy toes too. Furthermore, she spread their her toes out mockingly. She was showing off her feet. She lifted her feet up in the air, wrinkled her soles of her feet, scrunched, wiggled her toes and spread them out until she finally put her feet down on her bed. However, she hadn't even had a relaxing, warm feet massage rub at all though. Plus, she hadn't had her soles of her feet nor her toes being stared nor looked at nor played with nor touched nor massaged nor rubbed nor kissed nor worshipped nor licked nor even tickled by anybody at all either. She lied down on her bed, closed her eyes and slept peacefully but she still wrinkled her soles of her feet, scrunched, wiggled her toes and spread her toes out though. She continued to do nothing but wrinkle her soles of her feet, wiggle and spread her toes out relaxingly until she finally stopped wrinkling her soles of her feet, stopped wiggling her toes and stopped spreading her toes out at last so she relaxed her soles of her feet and toes but she still needed anybody to give her a relaxing feet massage rub though. 'However, she was unaware that someone was staring at her soles of her feet and toes. '''Looks like someone was going to tickle her soles of her feet. '''Then she felt someone was worshipping, touching, massaging, rubbing and tickling her soles of her feet and toes relaxingly while she still slept peacefully. Plus, someone was playing with her feet. Then she tried to resist the urge to laugh and giggle but she couldn't at all as she started giggling and laughing because she felt someone was poking her soles of her feet by tickling her in order to wake her up. Plus, she felt someone was scratching and skittering her fingernails all over Elsa's lovely soles of her feet faster and harder across her soles which it caused Elsa to hysterically laugh much harder than ever uncontrollably. Elsa finally opened her eyes at last fully, sat up as she woke up to find out who was tickling her. It was none other than her own house mate friend, Elphaba Thropp who was tickling her after she was staring at Elsa's soles of her feet and toes. "Elphaba? Was that you tickling me?" Elsa asked Elphaba. "Why were you tickling me? What were your true intentions?" "I was looking at your feet, admiring them." Elphaba answered. "Because I have a foot fetish and your feet look really nice and sexy, especially your cute toes." "Hmm... what were you planning to do with my feet?" Elsa asked as she wrinkled her soles and wiggled her toes by spreading them out only just in order to mock, tease and taunt Elphaba.'